Roses
by Hila
Summary: a poem fic, kinda angsty, sad, shonen-ai (Kurama/Hiei, well kinda). basicaly it's kurama reflecting on a mistake that he made


Hey all!  
annother poem fic, this time though the poem belong to me, me me me and only me  
(translation = I wrote it)  
like always, c&c are more than welckome so please tell me what you think about it!  
  
disclaimers at the end  
  
*note: [] = poem lines  
  
  
  
Roses:  
  
  
[Yellow, white and red  
A story]  
  
I'm writing this down to make sure that I'll never do the same mistake again.   
Actually I'm almost certain that I won't: I already lost the love of my life. But   
then, maybe others won't fall in the same trap as me.  
  
[Yellow: colour of friendship.  
A friendship that has always been,  
That might have lasted longer than love]  
  
We've always been friends. Ever since the day we met and he tried to kill me.   
Well, that's just me: to fall in love with the person who tries to kill me. If I did   
that every time, though, I'd have to love dozens of youkai.  
  
[Yellow, white and red,  
A story of love]  
  
Why did I have to fall in love with him?  
With the only person I knew would rather die than admit that he loved me back,   
even if he did. Actually he would have rather killed me but…  
  
[White: colour of purity.  
A love that is pure, sterile,  
That is nothing but spiritual and wishful]  
  
I've loved him for almost as long as we've been friends. At the beginning it was   
enough for me. I'd watch him whenever I could, I'd wait for him to come and see   
me.  
  
[Yellow, white and red  
The story of my love]  
  
I planned the scene a thousand times: he'd come though the window, I'd go to   
him, look into his eyes and tell him that I loved him.  
  
[Red: colour of passion.  
A passion that means love, happiness,  
That is what red symbolizes to most people]  
  
He'd tell me that he felt the same way. We'd kiss and have wild sex for the rest of   
the night.  
  
[Yellow, white and red  
Red, white and yellow  
Another story]  
  
It didn't happen that way.  
  
[The colours mix and others are born.  
Pink: colour of hope]  
  
We became very close after the ankoku bujutsukai.  
That's when I made my biggest mistake.  
  
[A passion that starts to stain purity,  
That was cut before it could blossom]  
  
We've both almost died in that tournament, more than once. We also had to share   
a room. I started to have real hope, hope that he felt the same. I was still careful   
back then, though, so I just tried to show him how I feel. Little singes that he   
would notice only if he liked me as well.  
  
[Yellow and red  
The white couldn't last:  
It died]  
  
That was my mistake. I let my spiritual love turn into physical love, something   
that I knew, even then, I shouldn't do.  
  
[Yellow and red, red and yellow  
Yellow gives all it has as the colours mix.  
Orange: colour of uncertainty]  
  
That's when I told him. I couldn't stand it anymore. I believed that even a "no"   
was better that the constant "maybe" I was living in.  
That is also the time when he did give me that "no". He was sorry but he could   
never feel that way about me.  
  
[A painful friendship,  
That is thrown aside before it hurts too much]  
  
We decided to stay friends. We, I, thought that our friendship wasn't that easy to   
break. But again, I was wrong. We'd have no trouble fighting back to back, like   
we always do, but I quickly discovered that it was easier to trust someone with   
your life than with your heart. We wouldn't dare look into each other's eyes   
anymore, he stopped visiting me in the evenings and we just simply weren't   
comfortable being together.  
  
[Red:  
It is the only colour left]  
  
I haven't seen him in what seems like an eternity. I actually wish that there were   
another mission so that I could just see him again. So I could apologize. So that I   
could try and repair our broken friendship.  
  
[Red:  
A broken heart]  
  
***  
  
disclaimers: I don't own YYH or it's characters, they belong to Togashi sama and whoever else  
owns them...bla bla bla...don't sue...bla bla bla...making no money, *sniff* desesperatly  
saving to buy the second YYH OAV 


End file.
